


Predator

by AliceMoranMoriarty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby, F/M, Feedism, Teasing, chubby shaming, dubcon, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMoranMoriarty/pseuds/AliceMoranMoriarty
Summary: (In which Erica is a total bitch, and this is a very unhealthy relationship. On the plus side, it’s hot)Erica was a predator, was and always would be.She was transfixed for a moment by the sight of her prey, at first merely because she hadn’t ever seen him like this. Stiles had always been small waisted, scrawny, and forever moving, but now? With his back to her, and cautiously coming out of the shower, he was soft.





	Predator

Erica was a predator, was and always would be. Even in the times when she’d been sick, and unable to hunt down those who hurt her, now she could rip them open with a glance. Today was no different, strutting through the halls in neon pink heels and a tight leather pencil skirt, and ragged blue crop top, hair flowing free, and hoop earrings glistening in the sunlight. She winked at the hardiest looking boys, warriors facing a beautiful wolf, and all of them failed to blush and gawp. Yes, predator was a good word.  
Because Erica Reyes knew that Stilinski was changing late. She watched him traipse through the halls in muddy lacrosse gear last, and without really understanding them, noticed also the changes in him. And the wolf inside her saw something small and soft and easily malleable, and wanted to eat it up.  
She waited by the boys changing room doors as the streams of attractive muscled boys filtered out, ignoring some and winking at others, but letting them know that they weren’t her quarry today.  
And then, Scott left, jumping at seeing her there, but passing without a word. Which left hertarget inside. She caught the door as it swung behind Scott, watching him move out of sight, and slipped inside, stealth quieting the clack of her heels to nothing.

And that was when she saw it. Erica was transfixed for a moment by the sight of her prey, at first merely because she hadn’t ever seen him like this. Stiles had always been small waisted, scrawny, and forever moving, but now? With his back to her, and cautiously coming out of the shower, he was soft. So so soft, and so much larger than she’d anticipated. Everyone knew Stiles had filled out a little, how comfort eating had become his thing, but boy-  
She let out a soft aroused breath, and Stiles froze, hands on the towel around his waist, before spinning round.  
“JEEZ. Oh my god, Erica, what the hell? Do you want to give me a heart attack? Don’t answer that, actually. Like, seriously, you shouldn’t be in here. This is like, where people get murdered, and stuff- and BOYS get naked.” He realised his own nakedness, and then looked back up at Erica, who was smirking smugly at his torso. Because soft wasn’t the word. Stilinski had gotten CHUBBY.

He flushed pink, backing away from her, and Erica stepped forward, entranced by the soft overhang of his round jiggling stomach, his TITS, round and fat enough for her to hold in her hands, she thought, his flabby arms, his love handles. It made her HUNGRY. “Look at you!” She near growled, approaching, eyes for only his flesh.  
Stiles backed up until he hit the wall, jumping, half annoyed looking, and cheeks flushed. “I’m- I’ve put on weight, Erica. I get it. It’s only a few pounds. I would really love it if you could leave right now, because I’m not wearing any-ARGH.”

Erica was touching him now, palms flat against his SOFT soft soft soft belly, amazed by how malleable and pale and huge it was. “A few pounds?” SHe questioned, unable to help herself. “I’d say more than a few pounds. Look at the size of you-”  
There was taunting, and awe in her voice, and something heavy and deep and aroused.  
Stiles’ eyes widened, cheeks going redder. “Fuck off! It’s not that bad. Erica, stop…”  
But she couldn’t help squeezing a handful, and apparently the moan she made was making him happy too, judging by the growing tent in his towel. “Stiles, what have you been doing? This isn’t comfort eating, this is binging. Gosh, you’re-”  
Stiles was breathing heavily with her, pupils dilated and hands fisted in the towel hiding the last of his modestly. “Oh god, Erica.”  
“You’re huge.” Erica jiggled some of the flesh in her hand, making a happy little purring noise in her throat. “This is why you change after everyone else. You don’t want them to see how much-”  
Stiles moaned, watching her, his head clunking back against the tile. His lips were red as they fell open. “I-I just…I just like eating so much. I couldn’t- can’t stop myself.”  
“So you eat, and eat and eat and eat.” She summarised, the predator in her showing in the way her eyes were suddenly glowing yellow, both hands kneading the flesh. “And now, you’re getting so soft. How do your clothes even fit around this?” Erica gave his belly a soft slap and Stiles moaned.  
He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on giving her an answer. “They d-don’t. I can’t button my jeans properly, keep my shirt, and hoodie and- plaid over it, so people don’t- see.”  
Erica made a soft gasping noise, fingers smoothing up his flesh to squeeze his tits. “And these? Think you need a B-Cup or something by now. Soft girl tits.”

He gasped, baring his neck for her without thinking, and she happily shoved her nose up against the wet hot skin, nuzzling and seeking out his scent, holding off from biting down on the soft sweet flesh. Her hands kept squeezing at his chest. “God, you’re so hot.”

Finally he moved his hands, letting her lithe curvy body press against his soft flabby one and hold the towel up, running reverent hands over her waist, and then her ass, mewling as he squeezed.  
Erica licked up behind his ear, just for the tortured noises, feeling the wet between her legs at so much flab pressed up against her.  
“I want this to belong to me. All this- Fat.”

He gasped against her shoulder, just at that word, nodding, and bucking his hips against her. “Yours. Promise, promise. Please, Erica…”

She stood back, and his towel slipped, revealing soft hips. Erica licked her lips. He looked debauched, hands fisting and unfisting, body flushed, and pupils dilated. Stiles was dragging in air, and she was close to taking her prey.  
“Please what?” Her voice was more controlled, smokey and low and full of heat. “Want me to get your poor cock off under all that flab?”  
His face screwed up at the word, eyes closing, breath quickening. “Please. Please.”

“I like how you are when you’re needy.” Erica purred, sliding a hand into her own knickers and watching his eyes widen. She ran two fingers over the slick hot wetness, and brought them out and to his lips.  
Stiles sucked them down without thought, moaning at the taste, at her.

“Get dressed.” She said, with a grin. “I’m buying you lunch.”


End file.
